Melisandre
3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Norden vergisst nicht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Lange Nacht" |Erschienen in = 29 Episoden (siehe unten) |Beiname = Melisandre aus Asshai Die Rote Frau Die Rote Hexe Lady Melisandre |Status = Verstorben |Gestorben = , Winterfell |Todesepisode = "Die Lange Nacht" |Todesursache = Stirbt, nachdem sie ihr Amulett abnimmt. |Herkunft = Asshai |Fraktion = Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein Haus Stark |Religion = Herr des Lichts |Dargestellt von = Carice van Houten |Sprecher = Uta Zaradic |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Melisandre) }} Lady Melisandre, auch Melisandre aus Asshai oder Die rote Priesterin genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Carice van Houten dargestellt und taucht zum ersten Mal in der Folge "Der Norden vergisst nicht" in der zweiten Staffel auf. In der Serie Biographie Ursprünglich in Essos als Sklavin geboren, ist Melisandre eine Rote Priesterin des Herrn des Lichts, eine Gottheit, die in Westeros nicht weit verbreitet ist . Sie stammt aus der Stadt Asshai vom östlichsten Rand des Kontinents Essos. Sie lebt auf Drachenstein und ist eine enge Beraterin von König Stannis Baratheon. Stannis und beinahe sein gesamter Hofstaat haben sich zu ihrer Religion bekannt. Staffel 2 Am Strand der Insel Drachenstein führt Melisandre eine Zeremonie durch, um ihren Gott, den Herr des Lichts zu ehren. Dabei werden hölzerne Abbilder der Sieben, der in Westeros angebeteten Gottheiten, symbolisch verbrannt. Sie verkündet "Die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken", was von den Anwesenden wiederholt wird. Sie prophezeit ihren Anhängern eine anhaltende Dunkelheit, die dem Sommer folgen wird, Sterne werden bluten, die Meere gefrieren und die Toten werden im Norden erwachen. Maester Cressen unterbricht sie und erinnerte die Anwesenden daran, dass sie ihre Namen im Angesicht der Sieben erhalten haben und sie damit auf das Erbe ihrer Väter spucken. Melisandre hält ihn für einen alten, ängstlichen Mann und fordert ihn heraus, sie aufzuhalten. Ohne Unterstützung gibt er schließlich auf und tritt in die Menge der Zuschauer. Sie setzt ihre Predigt fort und erzählt die Legende eines brennenden Schwertes - genannt Lichtbringer - das vom Auserwählten des Lichts aus dem Feuer gezogen wird. Sie fordert Stannis Baratheon auf, hervorzutreten und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Dieser zieht ein brennendes Schwert aus der Statue der Mutter. Sein Hand ist dabei durch einen Handschuh geschützt. Trotzdem jubeln ihm seine Männer zu und knien vor ihm nieder, als er das Schwert in den Boden rammt. Sie singen: "Herr lasse Dein Licht über uns leuchten". Davos Seewert ist der Letzte, der kniet, bevor Melisandre antwortet: "Denn die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken." Stannis wiederholt ihre Worte und verlässt danach mit seiner Frau Selyse Baratheon und ihrem Gefolge den Strand. thumb|300px|Melisandre verbrennt die Statuen der Sieben Im Inneren der Festung hält Stannis Kriegsrat mit seinen engsten Beratern und Vertrauten, darunter Melisandre. Er lässt durch Matthos Seewert einen Brief verfassen, der Joffrey als Bastard ächtet und Stannis' rechtmäßigen Anspruch als König auf dem Eisernen Thron bestärkt. Danach befiehlt Stannis, Abschriften in jede Ecke des Reiches zu schicken. Davos schlägt vor, dass sich Stannis zuvor mit seinem Bruder Renly verbündet, um die Lennisters gemeinsam zu bekämpfen. Stannis lehnt ab, solange sich Renly König nennt, obwohl die Lords der Sturmlande bereits zu seinem Bruder übergelaufen sind. Melisandre bestärkt ihn in dieser Auffassung, da er keine Lords braucht, weil der Herr des Lichts hinter ihm steht. Davos fragt zynisch, über wie viele Schiffe der Herr des Lichts verfügt, doch Melisandre meint, dass er diese nicht benötigt. Davos glaubt ihr, erinnert sie aber daran, dass sie Schiffe brauchen werden, wenn sie in den Krieg ziehen. Statt Renly schlägt Davos nun vor, mit Robb Stark zu verhandeln, den Stannis ebenfalls als Dieb verachtet. thumb|300px|Melisandre trinkt den vergifteten Wein Cressen steht auf und bittet König Stannis um Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten am Strand. Er gibt vor, an den Herrn des Lichts zu glauben und bietet Melisandre einen Becher Wein ein, in den er zuvor Gift getan hatte. Er nimmt einen Schluck und reicht den Wein sogleich an die Priesterin weiter. Während Cressen anfängt, zu zittern und Blut zu spucken, trinkt Melisandre davon ohne ein Anzeichen von Schwäche. Der Maester bricht zusammen und sie sagt, dass das Feuer die Dunkelheit und die Schrecken der Nacht verbrennen wird. Davos gelingt es, Salladhor Saan und seine Piratenflotte für Stannis' Kampf zu gewinnen. Zusammen mit Matthos berichtet er Stannis und Melisandre auf Drachenstein von ihrem Erfolg. Bevor Davos und sein Sohn den Raum verlassen, hält Melisandre Matthos zurück und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Unter vier Augen fragt Stannis danach und Melisandre offenbart, dass sie ihm sagte "Der Tod durch Feuer ist der reinste Tod". Sie bemerkt, dass Stannis unruhig wird und will den Grund erfahren. Er verlangt die Hilfe des Herren des Lichts, damit er seine Feinde vernichtet. Melisandre kann ihrem Gott keine Befehle geben, nur zu ihm beten und seine Anweisungen befolgen. Stannis erklärt, dass er Renly nicht besiegen kann, weil die Lords der Sturmlande ihm die Treue geschworen haben. In einem echten Krieg gewinnt die Seite mit den meisten Truppen. Die Priesterin verspricht ihm einen Sieg, den sie zuvor in den Flammen gesehen hat, wenn er dem Herrn des Lichts dient. Er erinnert sie an seinen Schwur und die Verbrennung der Statuen am Strand. Daraufhin legt Melisandre ihre Kleidung ab und meint, dass er sich ihrem Gott völlig hingeben muss. Aufgrund seines Ehegelübdes lehnt Stannis ihre Annäherung ab. Doch Melisandre erinnert ihn schmerzlich daran, dass seine Frau schwächlich und krank ist. Selyse ist in einem Turm eingesperrt und ekelt Stannis an. Sie hat ihm keine lebenden Sohn geboren, nur Totgeburten. Sie kann ihm einen Sohn schenken. Sie wiederholt das Versprechen und küsst ihn dabei. Stannis gibt seinem Verlangen nach und beide schlafen miteinander. In Begleitung von Melisandre, Davos und seiner Leibgarde trifft Stannis an der Küste der Sturmlande auf Renly, um mit ihm zu verhandeln. Renly hat Catelyn Stark, Brienne von Tarth, Loras Tyrell, sowie seine eigene Wache bei sich und fragt seinen Bruder, warum sein Hirsch in Flammen steht. Melisandre erklärt ihm, dass Stannis das feurige Herz des Herrn des Lichts zum Siegel gewählt hat. Renly erkennt die Feuerpriesterin, über die bereits mehrfach gesprochen wurde, und glaubt nun zu wissen, warum Stannis in seinem Alter zur Religion gefunden hat. thumb|300px|Melisandre ist bei den Verhandlungen an Stannis SeiteStannis warnt ihn, aber Renly ist erleichtert, da er Stannis nie für einen frommen Mann oder gar Fanatiker gehalten hat. Melisandre ergreift erneut das Wort und verlangt, dass Renly vor seinem Bruder niederkniet, weil er der Auserwählte des Herren ist, geboren inmitten von Salz und Rauch. Renly fragt belustigt, ob sein Bruder ein Schinken ist. Stannis ermahnt ihn ein zweites Mal. Catelyn versucht, beide zu beruhigen und schlägt ein Bündnis vor, aber ohne Erfolg. Beide Könige bestehen auf ihren Anspruch und Stannis stellt seinem Bruder ein Ultimatum bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang. Bevor Stannis und sein Gefolge davon reiten, erinnert Melisandre Renly daran, seine Sünden zu bereuen, denn "Die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken". In der Nacht wird Davos von Stannis auf sein Flaggschiff befohlen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verlangt er von Davos, die rote Priesterin heimlich an Land zu schmuggeln und später nicht darüber zu sprechen. Davos bittet ihn, eine andere Alternative in Betracht zu ziehen, aber Stannis besteht darauf, weil er sonst den Krieg nicht gewinnen kann. In einem kleinen Boot wird Melisandre von Davos an die Küste gebracht, dabei fragt sie ihn, ob er Angst habe. Davos erinnert sie an ihre eigenen Worte. Als sie von ihm wissen will, ob er ein guter oder ein schlechter Mann sei, antwortet Davos: beides. Melisandre glaubt aber, dass ein Mann nicht beides sein kann und hält sich selbst für eine Kämpferin des Lichts und des Lebens. Am Strand angekommen fragt Melisandre nach seiner Frau und nach möglichen anderen Geliebten. Davos will nicht darüber sprechen, jedoch glaubt Melisandre zu wissen, dass er sie begehrt und verspricht, dass er noch in dieser Nacht sehen wird, was sich unter ihrem Gewand befindet. Beide betreten eine Höhle und Davos äußert seine Verwunderung darüber, dass der Herr des Lichts im Schatten wirkt. Sie entgegnet, dass Schatten nicht im Dunkeln leben können und sie Diener des Lichts seien. Davos muss erkennen, dass der Durchgang versperrt ist und will einen anderen Weg einschlagen. Melisandre hält die Stelle für richtig und fängt an, sich zu entkleiden. Dabei offenbart sie ihre Schwangerschaft und Davos stößt ein Gebet zu allen Göttern aus. Melisandre widerspricht ihm, denn es gibt nur einen Gott und er beschützt nur die, die an ihn glauben. Die Laterne von Davos beginnt mit zunehmender Intensität zu leuchten. Sie legt sich auf den Boden und Davos sieht, wie sich etwas unter der Haut ihres Bauches bewegt. Melisandre gebiert vor seinen Augen einen Schatten, der für einen Augenblick Form annimmt und dann durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch verschwindet. Der Schatten ermordet Renly und Stannis kann dadurch die Lords der Sturmlande für sich gewinnen. Bevor er mit seiner beachtlichen Armee nach Königsmund aufbricht, wird Stannis von Davos überzeugt, die rote Priesterin auf Drachenstein zurückzulassen, damit sie den Sieg nicht für ihren Gott beanspruchen kann. Stannis erleidet in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser eine vernichtende Niederlage und kommt nur knapp mit seinem Leben davon. thumb|300px|Melisandre zeigt Stannis eine Vision im FeuerEr kehrt nach Drachenstein zurück und konfrontiert Melisandre mit der Niederlage, die sie nicht vorhergesehen hat. Aus Wut darüber, fängt er an, sie zu würgen, jedoch leistet Melisandre keine Gegenwehr und er lässt wieder von ihr ab. Er bereut den Mord an Renly, den er mitzuverantworten hat. Melisandre prophezeit, dass er noch Schlimmeres tun wird. Der Krieg ist noch lang und er wird alles verraten, was ihm einst etwas bedeutet hat, aber das wird es wert sein. Sie zeigt ihm eine Vision in den Flammen und Stannis findet zurück zum Glauben. Staffel 3 Stannis, gekränkt und verzweifelt von seiner Niederlage am Schwarzwasser, lässt nur noch Melisandre zu sich. Am Fuße der Burg Drachenstein verlässt Melisandre Stannis, um sich auf die Suche nach anderem königlichen Blut zu machen. 300px|thumb Sie taucht später bei der Bruderschaft ohne Banner auf, wo sich gerade Gendry und Arya Stark befinden. Sie unterhält sich mit Thoros von Myr, ebenfalls ein Priester des Herrn des Lichts, und bittet ihn um die Herausgabe von Gendry. Thoros verkauft Gendry an Melisandre. Als Arya Melisandre aufhalten will, packt diese sie unters Kinn, starrt in ihre Augen und sagt, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen werden. Gendry und Melisandre fahren mit ihrem Schiff, auf der Reise nach Drachenstein, an Königsmund vorbei. Melisandre betrachtet die zerstörten Schiffe in der Schwarzwasserbucht und meint, dass sie bei der Schlacht hätte dabei sein sollen, als das Seefeuer ausbrach. Als Gendry fragt, warum überhaupt er auserwählt wurde, gibt sie zu, dass er einer der Bastardsöhne von Robert Baratheon sei. Melisandre erreicht Drachenstein, begleitet von Gendry. Diesen stellt sie Stannis vor - der bemerkt harsch, dass Gendry eindeutig zur Hälfte Robert sei. Sie lässt Gendry in ein eigenes Gemach bringen, wo er mit anständiger Kleidung und Nahrung versorgt wird. Stannis ist verärgert; warum ihn in kostbare Gewänder stecken, wenn sie ihn töten wird. Er fordert, dass Melisandre tut, was getan werden muss, ohne den Jungen erst lange zu quälen. Melisandre entgegnet, wenn man ein Lamm schlachte, müsse man darauf achten, dass dieses das Messer nicht sieht, da ansonsten die aufsteigende Panik das Fleisch verdirbt. Stannis bemerkt, sie habe wohl schon viele Lämmer geschlachtet. Melisandre erwidert lächelnd, keines von denen habe das Messer gesehen, thumb|300px|Melisandre verführt Gendry Später besucht Melisandre Gendry, trinkt Wein mit ihm und unterhält sich freundlich mit ihm. Gendry ist unbeholfen, doch offenkundig angetan von der geheimnisvollen Priesterin, die sich schließlich entkleidet und mit Gendry schläft. Anschließend fesselt sie ihn jedoch und setzt ihm zu seinem Entsetzen drei Blutegel auf die Haut, die sich an ihm festsaugen. Gendry schreit um Hilfe und bittet Stannis und Davos, die den Raum betreten, um Gnade, doch Melisandre sagt, daran sei allein Davos schuld, da er einen Beweis für ihren Gott gefordert habe. Sie nimmt Gendry die drei vollgesogenen Blutegel ab. Stannis wirft diese unter Davos' missbilligenden Blicken nacheinander ins Feuer, begleitet von den Worten "der Verräter Robb Stark - der Verräter Balon Graufreud - der Verräter Joffrey Baratheon". Stannis stellt Davos zu Rede, da er nachts Gendry befreit hat. Melisandre ist außer sich und will Davos verbrennen, doch dieser wägt ein, dass Stannis ihn für seine weiteren Vorhaben brauchen wird. Davos reicht ihr einen Zettel der Nachtwache und als sie diesen in den Flammen verbrennt, sieht sie, dass der eigentliche Krieg an der Mauer stattfindet und der Krieg der Fünf Könige fürs Erste irrelevant sei. Staffel 4 Am Strand vor Drachenstein lässt Melisandre drei Ungläubige bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Auch Stannis, Selyse und Davos sehen sich das Spektakel an, und Davos kritisiert die Verbrennung jener Männer, da sie loyale Gefolgsleute von Stannis waren und ihn mit Schiffen und Männern versorgten. Bei einem späten Abendessen informiert Selyse Stannis über das Fehlverhalten seiner Tochter, da sie nicht an den Herr des Lichts glaubt. Melisandre stattet Sharin Baratheon einen Besuch ab und erzählt ihr, dass es keinen Glaube der Sieben geben würde und dass nur zwei Götter, der Herr des Lichts und der Herr der Dunkelheit, existierten. Die eigentliche Hölle sei das Jetzt und Hier, in dem sie leben. thumb|300px|Melisandre beruhigt SelyseSelyse sucht Melisandre auf, die gerade ein Bad nimmt und um einen speziellen Flacon aus dem Regal bittet. Melisandre erklärt die Wirkung einiger ihrer Mittel und als sie auf ein Aphrodisiakum zu sprechen kommt, fragt Selyse, ob Melisandre dies auch nutzt, um Stannis zu verführen, was die rote Priesterin verneint. Die religiös vereinnahmte Selyse, die das Wirken Melisandres nicht hinterfragt, macht ihr klar, dass sie dem Herrn des Lichts danke, dass er Melisandre zu Stannis führte. Allerdings hat sie Bedenken, da Stannis ihre Tochter Sharin mit auf die Reise nehmen möchte. Melisandre hingegen hält Sharins' Gegenwart für eine gottgewollte Notwendigkeit. Sie begleitet Stannis bei seinem Marsch an die Mauer und unterstützt ihm im Kampf gegen die Wildlinge. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Melisandre verbrennt Manke Ryder Auf dem Hof der Schwarzen Festung begegnet Melisandre Jon Schnee und bringt ihn zu Stannis auf die Mauer. Als die beiden kurz alleine sind, fragt Jon Melisandre, ob ihr nicht kalt sei. Diese entgegnet ihm, dass ihr nie kalt sei, da der Herr des Lichts mit ihr sei. Desweiteren wird ein Scheiterhaufen für Manke Rayder errichtet und nur wenn er das Knie vor Stannis beugt, wird man ihn am Leben lassen. Manke wird vor Stannis geführt und weigert sich, vor ihm zu knien. Er erwähnt, dass er einst in der Schwarzen Festung lebte und wünscht Stannis viel Glück bei den Kriegen, die noch kommen werden. Daraufhin wird er an den Scheiterhaufen gebunden und von Melisandre angezündet, während die anderen Angehörigen des Freien Volkes, die Männer von Stannis und die Nachtwache zusehen, wie er langsam stirbt. Jon erleichtert ihm seinen Abgang und tötet Manke mit einem gezielten Pfeilschuss in die Brust. Melisandre betritt das Zimmer von Jon und möchte ihn verführen. Er weist sie mit der Begründung, dass er noch eine Andere liebe ab, woraufhin sie den Raum verlässt und dabei die Worte "Du weißt garnichts, Jon Schnee" sagt. thumb|300px|Stannis lehnt ab Sharin zu opfernStannis ist mit seiner Armee durch den aufgekommenen Schneesturm in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Davos versucht ihn zur Rückkehr zur Schwarzen Festung zu bewegen. Stannis aber weist den Vorschlag ab. Als Davos daraufhin das Zelt verlässt, wendet sich Stannis an Melisandre und ihre Visionen. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass er selbst im Feuer gesehen habe was passiert, aber er weiß nicht was er gesehen hat. Sie habe ihn in den Gängen von Winterfell wandeln und das Banner des Gekreuzigten einholen sehen. Stannis ist weiter unsicher, aber sie beschwört ihn an die Zeichen zu glauben, die er gesehen hat als sie Gendrys Blut in Form von Blutegeln verbrannte und daraufhin Joffrey und Robb starben. Stannis entgegnet Roberts' Bastard sei aber nicht hier, worauf sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass aber jemand da sei, der noch viel besser geeignet sei, da durch ihre Adern Stannis' Blut fließe. Stannis versteht, dass Sharin geopfert werden soll und weist Melisandre angewidert ab. thumb|300px|Melisandre opfert SharinIn Stannis' Lager versucht Melisandre nachts, in den Flammen, Visionen ihres Herren zu sehen, als plötzlich an mehreren Stellen im Lager die Zelte Feuer fangen. Der Unruhestifter bleibt ihnen jedoch unbekannt. Als Sharin ihr Zelt verlässt, nehmen einige Soldaten sie fest und schleppen sie zu einem Scheiterhaufen. Sharin, die jetzt erst versteht, wird an einen Holzmast gebunden und bei lebendigem Leibe als eine Opfergabe für den Feuergott, von Melisandre, verbrannt. Beide Eltern sehen dem Spektakel nur zu, da sie sich einig sind, dass es der Herr des Lichts es so will. Ohne ihn, so Melisandre, würden sie alle im Norden verhungern. Zu spät greift Selyse ein und erkennt die vollbrachte Tat, während Stannis sich vom Geschehen abwendet. Als der Schnee zu schmelzen beginnt, glauben Stannis und Melisandre, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt für einem Angriff gekommen sei. Jedoch kippt die Stimmung, als sie erfahren, dass die Hälfte der Männer nachts mit den Pferden desertierten. Melisandre verliert ihr zuversichtliches Lächeln. Kurz darauf wird Stannis zur Leiche seiner Frau Selyse gebracht, die sich an einem Baum erhängt hat und er befiehlt, sie herunterzuholen. Daraufhin teilt ihm einer seiner Männer mit, dass Melisandre das Lager verlassen hat. Stannis marschiert mit seiner übrig geblieben Armee gegen Winterfell und wird dort vernichtend geschlagen. Staffel 6 Melisandre klopft an der Tür zum Zimmer, wo Jons Leichnam auf einem Tisch liegt. Sie ist bedrückt und erklärt, dass sie Jon in den Flammen im Kampf in Winterfell gesehen haben will. Davos weißt sie darauf hin, dass er nichts über die Flammen wisse, aber dass Jon tot ist. thumb|300px|Melisandre als alte Frau In Melisandres Schlafgemach wirkt diese mutlos und niedergeschlagen, als ob sie vom Herrn des Lichts betrogen worden ist. Sie geht zu ihrem Tisch, auf dem neben einem Spiegel auch mehrere Gefäße mit Pudern und Flüssigkeiten stehen. Sie löst die Knöpfe ihres Kleides, lässt es ganz fallen und betrachtet sich ausgiebig nackt im Spiegel. Schließlich legt sie ihr Halsband ab, dabei glüht der rote Stein. Sie verwandelt sich in eine uralte Frau mit hängenden Brüsten, lederner Haut und dünnem weißem Haar. Sie dreht sich langsam um, geht gebeugt und unbekleidet ins Bett und zieht eine Decke über ihren Körper. thumb|300px|Melisandre beim Ritual Melisandre ist in ihrem Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts desillusioniert und enttäuscht, dass sich ihre Voraussagen anscheinend nicht erfüllt haben. Traurig sitzt sie am Kamin, als Davos sie aufsucht und bittet, den toten Jon wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Sie traut sich das zwar nicht zu, ist aber bereit, es zu versuchen, als Davos sie an ihre gelungenen Wunder erinnert. Gemeinsam mit den verbliebenen engsten Vertrauten umringen sie den Leichnam, den Melisandre sorgfältig reinigt. Sie vollzieht ein Ritual indem sie abgeschnittenes Haar ins Feuer wirft und dabei wiederholt etwas in valyrischer Sprache murmelt. Sie legt ihre Hände auf den Leichnam, in der Hoffnung ein Lebenszeichen zu spüren, das aber ausbleibt. Resigniert stellt sie das Murmeln der Beschwörungsformel ein. Tormund verläßt den Raum zuerst, dann die anderen, zuletzt Davos. Einzig der schlafende Schattenwolf Geist bleibt mit dem Leichnam zurück, der plötzlich etwas wittert und den Kopf hebt. Ebenso plötzlich löst sich ein tiefer Atemzug aus Jons Körper, dem weitere folgen. thumb|300px|Melisandre befragt Jon Umso überraschter ist Melisandre als sie am Morgen Jon lebendig neben Davos erblickt, der ihn als Erster lebend bemerkt. Sie möchte von Jon erfahren, wohin er nach seinem Tod gegangen ist und was er gesehen hat. Jedoch muss sie erfahren, dass nach dem Tod einfach gar nichts ist. Allerdings fasst sie ob Jons' Wiederauferstehung neuen Mut in ihrem Glauben. Sie erkennt, dass Stannis nicht der prophezeite Erlöser ist und vermutet diesen nun in Jon Schnee. Davos fragt Melisandre, ob sie auf der Schwarzen Festung bleiben wird. Sie antwortet, dass sie das tut was Jon befielt, da er der Prinz der verheißen wurde ist. Davos ist verwundert, da sie zuvor an Stannis geglaubt hat. Als er sie fragt, antwortet sie, dass Stannis in der Schlacht geschlagen wurde. Sie weicht jedoch seiner Frage aus, was mit Sharin passiert ist. Brienne mischt sich in die Unterhaltung ein und schildert, dass sie Stannis Niederlage miterlebt hat. Sie erkennt Davos und Melisandre, als sie zum Gefolge von Renly Baratheon gehörte und dessen Mord mit Blutmagie nicht vergessen, weder vergeben wird. Sie sagt ihnen auch, dass Stannis die Ermordung seines Bruders vor seiner Enthauptung durch Brienne zugegeben hat. Als die Situation sich in der Schwarzen Festung beruhigt, kommt ein Reiter von Haus Bolton, und überbringt eine Nachricht an Jon. Sie stammt von Ramsay Bolton. Er fordert Jon auf ihm Sansa Stark zu übergeben, ansonsten würde er mit seinen Truppen nach Norden zur Mauer reiten und jeden Wildling und alle Männer die sich ihm in den Weg stellen töten. Melisandre ist beim Schlachtplan gegen die Boltons anwesend, und reist später mit Jon, Sansa und dem restlichen Gefolge von der Schwarzen Festung ab. thumb|300px|Jon besucht MelisandreAm Abend vor der Schlacht betritt Jon Melisandres Zelt, und bittet sie, falls er sterben sollte, ihn nicht zurück ins Leben zu holen. Melisandre antwortet darauf, dass sie auf Befehl des Roten Gottes Jon wieder erwecken würde. Nach der Schlacht steht Winterfell wieder unter dem Kommando des Hauses Stark. Bald aber wird Melisandre von Davos zur Rede gestellt, der am Abend vor der Schlacht Sharins' Scheiterhaufen gefunden hatte. Melisandre gibt vor Jon zu, Sharin lebend für ihren Gott verbrannt zu haben. Sie wird von Jon anschließend wegen Mordes aus dem Norden verbannt. Staffel 7 Melisandre erscheint auf Drachenstein um sich mit Daenerys Targaryen zu treffen. Sie berichtet ihr von ihrem Dasein als Sklavin und dass sie froh wäre die Sprengerin der Ketten kennen lernen zu dürfen. Varys erkennt sie als Stannis Baratheons' Beraterin, doch Daenerys stört dies nicht. Sie reden über die Prophezeiung vom Prinz, der verheißen wurde und Daenerys Rolle darin. Auf Missandeis Hinweis, dass es auch auf eine Prinzessin zutreffen könnte, antwortet Melisandre sie wolle nicht vorschnell deuten, doch habe Daenerys eine Rolle in der kommenden langen Nacht zu spielen, genauso wie Jon Schnee. Melisandre berichtet über Jons Erfolge in Bezug auf den Frieden mit den Wildlingen und deutet an, dass er viele Dinge gesehen habe. Sie behält seine Auferstehung jedoch für sich, da er selbst kommen und Daenerys davon erzählen soll. Daenerys beschließt Jon nach Drachenstein einzuladen. Allerdings soll er sie als seine Königin akzeptieren. thumb|300px|Melisandre und Varys Von einem Hügel aus beobachtet Melisandre Jons Ankunft auf der Insel Drachenstein. Varys tritt an sie heran und zeigt sich überrascht, dass Melisandre nicht zu Jon geht. Melisandre gibt zu, dass sie nicht im guten auseinander gegangen sind, da sie schreckliche Fehler gemacht hat. Sie sei damit fertig in das Ohr von Königen zu flüstern. Varys ist nicht überzeugt, dass jemand von niederer Geburt, der einmal Macht gekostet hat, davon fernbleiben könnte. Melisandre weist ihn daraufhin, dass keiner von ihnen sich noch als niedere Person bezeichnen könne. Auf Varys Frage nach ihren zukünftigen Plänen, gibt sie an zurück nach Volantis gehen zu wollen. Varys stichelt, dass es wohl am Besten sei, da sie hier nicht sicher sei und sie solle besser nicht zurück kommen. Doch mit einem Lächeln eröffnet Melisandre ihm, dass sie ein letztes Mal in dieses "seltsame Land" zurückkehren muss um hier zu sterben, genauso wie er. Varys sieht ihr beunruhigt nach als sie weggeht. Staffel 8 Kurz vor dem Beginn der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer erscheint Melisandre auf Winterfell. Sie fragt Jorah Mormont, ob sie die Sprache der Dothraki spreche. Er soll ihnen befehlen ihre Waffen zu haben. Melisandre berührt den Arakh eines Dothrakis und spricht einen Zauberspruch. Plötzlich entflammen der Reihe nach alle Arakhs der Dothraki. Melisandre begibt sich danach ins Innere der Burg. Dort trifft sie auf Ser Davos, der geschworen hat sie umzubringen, falls sie noch einmal zurück nach Winterfell kommen würde. Bevor er ein Wort sprechen kann sagt sie ihm, dass es nicht nötig sei sie zu töten, da sie bereits vor dem Sonnenaufgang tot sei. Ein Schneesturm zieht auf, wodurch die Sicht stark eingeschränkt ist. Ser Davos gibt das Zeichen für Daenerys, um die Gräben anzuzünden, allerdings sieht sie durch den Sturm nichts. Auch der Versuch der Bogenschützen die Gräben mit den brennenden Pfeilen anzuzünden schlägt fehl. Ein Trupp von Unbefleckten sichert den Weg, sodass Melisandre zu den Gräben laufen kann. Sie spricht erneut einen Zauberspruch, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Sie wiederholt ihn so oft, bis die Gräben schließlich in Flammen aufgehen. 300px|thumb|Melisandre und Arya treffen sich wieder Melisandre trifft auf Arya Stark und Sandor Clegane, die den schwer verwundeten Beric Dondarrion mit sich schleppen. Sie erzählt Arya, dass der Herr des Lichts ihn aus einem Grund wiederbelebt hat und dieser sei nun erfüllt. Sie erinnert Arya an die Worte die sie sagte, dass sie blaue Augen schließen würde. Nachdem sie Arya fragt, was sie zum Gott des Todes sagen würden, antwortet Arya mit "Nicht heute" und macht sich auf den Weg, um den Nachtkönig zu töten. Nachdem die Schlacht gewonnen ist verlässt Melisandre die Burg. Sie wirft ihr Gewand ab und wirft ihr Amulett weg. Langsam kommt ihre wahre Gestalt zum Vorscheinen und sie geht zu Boden und stirbt. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|250px|Melisandre ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Melisandre eine Priesterin R'hllors, des roten Gottes und Herrn des Lichts. Seine Anbetung beinhaltet die Vergötterung von Feuer und Licht. R'hllor ist eine beliebte Gottheit in mehreren Freien Städten von Essos (insbesondere Lys, Myr und Volantis), während er in Westeros beinahe unbekannt ist. Obwohl für die Serie einige von Melisandres Handlungen verändert wurden, ist die Darstellung von Carice van Houten insgesamt im Einklang mit der Buchvorlage. Sehr wenig ist über das frühere Leben von Melisandre bekannt, außer, dass sie ursprünglich aus der Stadt Asshai stammt, weit im fernen Osten von Essos. Es ist bekannt, dass sie als kleines Kind eine Sklavin namens "Melony" war. Noch in jungen Jahren wurde sie verkauft und diente im Tempel des Herrn des Lichts in Asshai, wo sie zur Priesterin aufstieg und ihr Leben in den Dienst der Religion stellte. A Clash of Kings Im Prolog versucht Cressen sie zu ermorden, stirbt aber schließlich selbst an dem Gift. Später erscheint sie noch einmal, als Stannis die Septe von Drachenstein plündert und die Götterstatuen verbrennt, um sich der Gunst des Roten Gottes zu versichern. In Stannis' Auftrag "gebiert" Melisandre zwei Schatten, der zweite in Anwesenheit von Davos Seewert. Er bringt sie in eine Höhle unterhalb von Sturmkap, weil die alte Festung gegen Magie geschützt ist. Dabei benutzte Davos den gleichen Weg, den er früher verwendet hatte, um während der Rebellion von Robert Baratheon Nahrungsmittel in die Festung zu schmuggeln. Siehe auch * * Galerie 308 Melisandre.jpg 410 Melisandre01.jpg 505_Melisandre.jpg 509_Melisandre_02.jpg 510_Melisandre.jpg 703 Melisandre.png Einzelnachweise en:Melisandre es:Melisandre fr:Mélisandre it:Melisandre ja:メリサンドル lt:Melisandre nl:Melisandre van Asshai pl:Melisandre pt-br:Melisandre ru:Мелисандра zh:梅丽珊卓 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Asshai) Kategorie:Roter Priester Kategorie:Sklaven und Freigelassene Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Baratheon von Drachenstein